Highschool DXD: Rise of the Primordial Dragon
by Dborn998
Summary: Before Ddraig and Albion, there were two even greater dragons, meant to either destroy or save the world. And their partners, two beings known as Dragon Lords.Ryder Jefferson is the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Lords, and wielder of the 1st and most powerful Sacred Gear ever Created .OP OC,1st fanfiction, might suck, NO FLAMING. OCxHarem. will have lemons later
1. OC BIO

**Name**: Ryder R. Jefferson

**Age**: 17

**Race**: Human **(formerly), **primordial god/dragon/devil

**Aliases**: Ruby eyes, Lord Ryder (**by dragons)**, Primordial Dragon (**will be called later in the story)**

**Gender**: Male

**Appearance**: black spiky shoulder-length hairs, red eyes, white skin, has a lean yet well built body due to constants fight back in America, about 5 foot 7, always wears a claw necklace and a black blazer along with his clothes

**Personality**: usually bored, can become quite sadistic sometimes, a little bit aggressive, lazy

**Likes**: food, fighting, strawberry sundaes, girls (**of course, its high school dxd****), **lazing around, friends and families, playing pranks on others, Dubstep music, doing stunts on a bike

**Dislikes**: arrogant people, missing a good fight, being ordered around,people who hurt others especially his friends, giving up on something

**Backstory**: Ryder grew up without the love of a mother as she died giving birth to him. He used to live alone with his father, Ryley Jefferson, who was a dirt bike stuntman until he died too during one of his stunts. He then moved in with his uncle, Roland, who owns a car company in America. Later on, a few weeks after his seventeenth birthday, he got into a fight and injured a guy, who happened to be the son of a court judge, and so got kicked out of America. He now is staying in Japan and is attending Kuoh Academy.

**Powers: **Ryder is the reincarnation of one of the two DragonLords. His abilities are that of the dragon slayer magic from Fairy tail and some other tricks. He also has authority over Dragons (**he can command them)**

**Story of the DragonLords:** will be said later along with how he became a DragonLord

**Sacred Gear:** Chaos Claw (**Look for castlevania los2 Chaos Claws. It's a blood red crystal-like gauntlet with red fumes at the end) **

**Sacred Gear Backstory:** In the beginning, there was chaos, the first being of the universe and also the first of the Primordials. Chaos fathered the other primordials who then gave birth to the Gods. As time passed, the Primordials and their descendants started to change the universe and Chaos did not like what he saw. And thus, he wanted to destroy everything and return the universe to its original state. His children saw this and so rebelled against him. With their combined might, they tried to defeat their father but failed as Chaos was too powerful. The Primordials had realized that their father couldn't be defeated and so they sealed him for eternity in an item, a gauntlet, which then disappeared without leaving any trace. But in doing so, they paid with their life and their bodies further shaped the universe, creating various worlds and life forms. Later on, their descendants, the Gods became the kings of the universe and life took its course. Later on, one God, the Biblical God, used the same concept that the Primordials used to imprison Chaos, to create the Sacred Gears, making the gauntlet the first of Sacred Gears.

**Sacred Gear power:** simply Omnipotence (**however, Ryder will have much problem in using his sacred gear as Chaos doesn't want him to have his power and most of the time Ryder won't be able to use it because of that. Though Chaos will help him from time to time because if his host dies, he will fall into slumber again and he doesn't want to.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is going to be my first fanfic so go easy on me, okay!**

**Also, any advice to improve my writing is welcomed.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OC.**

It was a nice starry night accompanied by some cold gentle winds and the silence of having nobody out in the streets. Well, nobody except for a teenage boy who wanted to go for a walk in the middle of the night. He looked to be 17 years old and wore a black long-sleeved blazer, a dark blue undershirt, a black leather necklace decorated with animal claws, a black jean and a pair of red tennis shoes. He had black spiky shoulder-length hairs, red eyes and his skin was of a very light color. He was about five foot seven and had a lean yet well built body. This young man was Ryder Jefferson. A foreigner from America.

As Ryder was finishing his little trip, he came by a certain high school that he was going to start attending by tomorrow. He stopped in front of the gates of the school and looked at it. This was Kuoh Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the country, which used to be an all-girls school before it recently turned co-ed. His red eyes shining a little from the moonlight, Ryder continued to stare at the school building before moving on to his house which was only a few blocks away.

A few minutes later, Ryder reached for his keys as he arrived at his house. This was a lovely two story house with a nice front and back yard. Entering his house, he placed his blazer on his white leather couch and went up to his room for a shower. His house was rather a very flashy one thanks to the courtesy of his uncle, Roland, who owns a car company in America.

After his shower, he put on his pajamas and went to sleep for tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY:

It's now a fine Monday morning. Birds are chirping happily, the sun is shining brightly in the blue sky and people are happily walking the streets, talking and laughing with each other. Everything looked like it's going to be a great day today.

"Hmm…I think this morning I'm gonna have some pancakes with a lot of syrup and a glass of orange juice." Said a young lady to her boyfriend as the two of them walked towards a restaurant.

"Sure thing, sweetie! Whatever you want, it's on me!" replied the guy as they entered the restaurant to have breakfast, only to come back out with a horrified look on their face.

"I-I think we should go to another place. D-don't you think?" asked the guy

"Y-yeah, it's probably a good idea." Replied the girl as they both walked away and pretending like nothing happened.

Oh! What happened you ask?

Well, behind the door of the restaurant, there sat around 37 persons, all having their attention to a particular table in the middle of the room and all having their jaws dropped on the floor and their eyes wide open.

"Uhh..Excuse me please, can we have a table for breakfast?" asked another couple to the cashier near the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have nothing left for you to eat." replied the cashier, who laid flat on his desk with tears flowing down his eyes in a cartoon-like fashion. 

"What? How can that be?" asked the couple again.

At that question, the cashier just simply pointed his finger toward the table everyone had their eyes on and the couple soon shared the same expression everyone had.

"Excuse me please!" said a waiter as he passed the couple while carrying 4 plates of food to the table.

*GLOMP* *CHOMP* *SLUMP* those were the only sounds that could be heard in the entire restaurant.

There on the table in the middle, stood 2 towers of plates that looked like they were going to fall anytime now.

And behind those 2 towers, there sat our dear protagonist, Ryder Jefferson, stuffing his mouth with everything he could see in front of him.

"Here is your other orders, sir." Said the waiter as he laid the plates on the table tiredly.

"Thwanks, shou cwan gwo naow" Ryder said with food in his mouth.

"Are you sure?" the waiter asked sarcastically.

"Yweah, itsh gwetting twime two gwo two school naow" he replied.

"Ok then. (Thank God!)" The waiter said in his head before passing out on the floor.

After Ryder finished his breakfast, if you can call this one, he paid the cashier a handsome load of money, which instantly made him feel better, and went through the door but not before saying.

"That was really nice! I'll come back tonight for dinner."

"Thank you very much!" replied the cashier while happily holding the money.

But then, Ryder's last sentence echoed through his mind.

"_I'll come back tonight for dinner."_ That was the sentence that echoed through his mind. He took a moment to process this and then let out a big yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And thus hell was unleashed in the restaurant.

_**MEANWHILE..**_

_Ryder was now walking through the front gates of Kuoh Academy and was making his way toward the Principal's office because he needed to meet her before class starts. He was wearing the school's uniform which consisted of a long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, brown dress shoes and his trademark claw necklace. He had replaced the blazer that came along the uniform with his own black blazer._

_As he made his way to the office with his usual bored look on his face, he had attracted the attention of all the students and especially the girls, much to his chagrin, but chose to simply ignore all of them and continue walking._

_"Hey. Who's that?" asked one girl._

_"I don't know but he looks so cool and handsome!" said another girl enthusiastically._

_"He kinda looks like a punk, though" said another girl._

_(Principal's office)_

_The principal had invited Ryder in her office and offered him a chair while waiting for his homeroom teacher. After a few minutes of waiting the door finally opened and a young woman in her late-20's entered the room and the principal introduced her to him._

_"Ryder, this is MS Megumi Yamato. She will be your new Math's teacher and class adviser." The principal said and they shook hands._

_"Nice to meet you! I'm Megumi Yamato. You can call me MS Yamato or Megumi-sensei. It's up to you." Megumi-sensei said cheerfully._

_"Ryder Jefferson. Nice to meet you too." Ryder said in a nonchalant manner._

_At that response, Megumi-sensei couldn't help but sweat drop a little._

_"Now that you two are acquainted, I suggest you go to class. The period is about to start." Said the principal._

_"Yes, ma'am!" replied Megumi-sensei immediately._

_As the two walked to their class, they talked about Ryder's life when he was still in America._

_When they reached the door of their classroom, she told him to wait outside and enter when she will tell him to. He complied and she stepped into the class and went to her desk._

_"OK class, as I told you last Friday, we have a new student joining us, please be nice to him." Megumi-sensei said as the students started whispering among themselves._

_"__**HIM?**__ Do you think it's that super handsome guy we saw earlier?" asked one girl._

_"You mean that hot punk-looking guy? I hope so" replied her friend next to her._

_"OK Ryder, you can come in now" said Megumi-sensei said and everyone went silent._

_Ryder then opened the door and walked straight to her desk while everyone stared at him._

_"Go on, introduce yourself." She said to him and Ryder turned to face them._

_"Hi, the name's Ryder Jefferson and I'm a transferee student from America, nice to meet all of you." He said in a bored manner._

_"Wow! Nice name!" said one girl._

_"You look so cool!" said another one._

_"I like your necklace" said another in the back._

_"Do you want to come and hang out with us?" asked another one._

_As the girls continued to warmly welcome him, Ryder noticed the death glares he was received from the boys of the class, no doubt jealous of his sudden popularity with the girls. Normally, he would return the death glares or start beating the hell out of them, but he promised his uncle that he would keep a low profile from now on. So, he just ignored them and kept his bored expression, which further infuriated the boys. He didn't want to cause another __**Incident**__._

_"Now that you have introduced yourself, why don't you go have a seat." The teacher said and he complied. He chose a seat at the back of the classroom so that no one would look at him and when he was seated the teacher started her class._

_After the Math's class, it was now time for lunch and Ryder was walking along the hallway towards the exit, as he wanted to have lunch outside. As he continued walking, he saw a girl with long crimson hairs. She had a very buxom figure, light skin and emerald eyes. This was Rias Gremory, the number one beauty in all of Kuoh, one the two Great Onee-samas of Kuoh and a pure-blooded devil._

_As the two of them came closer to each other, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared at him with wide eyes. Walking towards her was the most handsome man she ever seen. His face was that of a charming prince and his hair and attire gave his a rather punkish-look. His body was well-built and she could clearly see his muscles through the uniform. Rias' entire body became hot and bothered and her mind began to think about doing very naughty things to him._

_As he came closer, she had hoped he would stop and try to talk to her like everyone else did but instead, Ryder just passed by her, giving only a glance and a wave as salutations. _

_She was a little disappointed at this but immediately shrugged it off as she sensed a weird aura coming from him. "Does this boy possess a sacred gear?" she asked herself as she continued to stare at him._

_"I'll have to make sure to keep an eye on him. I might just found myself another one." She thought as she started walking again, still blushing. _

_Until now, she had her eyes on a certain second year student named Issei Hyoudou, who had been in contact with a fallen angel for supposedly possessing a dangerous sacred gear, but Ryder might just be another potential addition to her peerage._

_**LATER…**_

_Ryder has found a nice quiet spot under the shed of a tree and sat there and ate his lunch. As he ate, he suddenly felt like he was being watched and immediately started looking for the source. When he finally found it, he saw __HER__, the crimson-haired beauty from earlier. She was watching him from a window of the old school building which served as the Occult Research Club. A moment passed as they stared at each other, before she then turned away from the window._

_"Who is that boy?" Rias asked to her friend Akeno Himejima, as they finished a chess match._

_"Which one?" Akeno asked back._

_"The one sitting under the tree"_

_"That's the new foreign student from America. I think his name is Ryder Jefferson. Why? What makes you ask about him?" she asked teasingly._

_"Oh, nothing. But I felt something interesting coming from him earlier."_

_"Another sacred gear user? But what about Issei Hyoudou? I doubt you will be able have both of them."_

_"Maybe" Rias replied before moving a chest piece. "By the way, checkmate"_

_"Awww" Akeno moaned._

_"Your trap was very easy to see through" Rias said as she started stripping._

_"Sorry, I did my best to make it harder on you" Akeno apologized._

_"Thanks, I look forward to next time." Rias replied as she stepped into the bathroom._

_*Door open noise* "I'm here!" a blonde haired boy said entering the room. This was Kiba Yuuto, one of the most popular students of Kuoh, especially with the girls. He is known as 'Prince Charming' and is hated by the boys._

_"Ah! Yuuto, you're here. Good, because I want you to watch someone for me." Rias said in the shower._

_"As you wish, Buchou. So, who am I watching?" he asked._

_"That new student, Ryder Jefferson, I want you to follow him and report to me later. I have a feeling that he will be targeted by a fallen angel just like Issei Hyoudou is." She replied_

_"On it!" he said before going out._

_**LATER…**_

_*Driiiiinnng* was the sound signifying that school has ended. Everybody started to pack up their stuff to home and Ryder was among the last ones to reach the school gates. As he walked towards his house, he had received a message from his uncle on his Iphone saying "__So, how did school go?"_

_"__Boring" __he replied calmly and continued walking. After a while, he passed by a bakery. He decided to buy something as he felt a little hungry._

_**Play: Air Gear OST Vertigo High**_

_ As he was about to open the glass door of the bakery, he suddenly stopped as he noticed something on the reflection. Behind him, at the corner of the street, someone was looking at him. Ryder couldn't see his face because the image was too blurry but he knew the person was looking at him. Without turning to look at the guy, he decided to shrug it off and went to buy himself a piece of chocolate cake. As he has resumed his track to his house, he couldn't help but feel that he was still being watched. Along the way, he would take out his phone and hold it to eye level to look at what was behind him and each time he would see that same shadow following him everywhere._

_"I'm being followed." He thought to himself before deciding to walk around the neighbor hood and try to make the stalker lose sight of him. Ryder walked to the nearby bridge, and then went into town and from there he headed to the park. By the time he arrived at the park, it was already 5:30 and the sunset was about to end. He decided to lie on the grass of the park and close his eyes to enjoy the nice cold breeze that arose. From time to time, he would slowly open one of his eyes to peek and look for his stalker. He only saw the shadow of a man coming from one of the trees that, no doubt, the stalker was hiding behind. _

_**OST ENDS HERE**_

_"Umm...e-excuse me." A newcomer said to his right._

_Ryder turned his head to look at the newcomer and his eyes widened. Standing next to him was a rather beautiful girl. She had long, silky, black hairs and had a slender body. Her eyes were of a beautiful violet color and she wore a school uniform that he couldn't recognize. He could see her panty from where he lay._

_"Can I help you?" Ryder said in a bored voice and closed his eyes, not wanting her to think he's a pervert._

_Her expression became shy and she blushed deeply "Your name is Ryder Jefferson from Kuoh Academy, right?"_

_"Yeah, so what of it?" he replied rudely. Random girl whom he never met but knows his name and the school he goes to, suspicious._

_"Well, I saw you the day you came to our country and…" she stopped and looked away, seeming nervous._

_"And what?" Ryder said becoming impatient. He always was one who likes to straight to the point._

_"Well you seem to be a nice guy. And you're kinda…cute" she said cutely and became more red._

_ Ryder looked at her incredulously. Nice? Cute?. He was called many things back home, like madman or psycho, but never these._

_"…..thanks…." he replied slowly._

_"And I want to ask you something." She said nervously._

_"….Go on…"_

_"A-are y-you seeing someone right now?" she asked_

_"No" was his immediate answer_

_"O-Oh! Great!"_

_Ryder stared "And why's that?"_

_"Well, w-would y-you like to go out with me?_

_"Go out?" he asked skeptically._

_"Yeah, would you?" she asked again with a slightly pleading tone._

_"Trust me, you don't want to go out with someone like me."_

_"Why's that?" she said becoming disappointed._

_"You don't know what kind of guy I am." He replied while standing up and dusted himself._

_"I-I don't care! I'm sure you're actually a nice guy. Please?" she asked again._

_Ryder stared again. "…."_

_"Pretty please?" she asked again cutely with a soft smile._

_"Well…. I guess __**ONE**__ date wouldn't hurt." (Oh, it's going to hurt so much.) _

_"Really?" the girl asked excitedly._

_"Really… so, what's the name of my new valentine?"_

_The girl blushed more than before. "Y-Yuuma Amano" she replied._

_"Ok, Yuuma-san, how about this Sunday?" he asked._

_"Alright, but I want to meet you again." She replied_

_"So, where do you want to meet, Yuuma-san?" he asked._

_Yuuma blushed again. "I-I was hoping we could um….." she was stopped as her phone had gone off at the last moment. She took out her phone from her pocket and stared at the Caller ID. "O-Oh, I'm sorry! I have to go home now, b-but"_

_"We could meet at the bridge tomorrow if you'd like" He suggested. "We could..go have a drink and discuss our plans, how's that?" Yuuma smiled adorably._

_"O-Ok!" she then ran off and waved goodbye "see you tomorrow, BOYFRIEND!"_

_ At that, Ryder only watched her disappear in the distance. He then took out his iphone, placed it again to eye level, and looked for his stalker. As he thought, the guy was still there, eyeing him behind the tree._

_Putting his phone back in his pocket, he turned and headed towards the bridge, pretending that he wasn't aware of his stalker's presence. When Ryder was at a certain distance, the guy came out and revealed to be Kiba Yuuto._

_**30 minutes later**_

_Ryder has crossed the bridge and was now heading home. Along the way he wondered if his following. Without stopping, he slightly turned his head, just enough to see what's behind. As the night has risen by now, it was too dark to see much. The only thing he saw was a lone figure, slowly crossing the bridge, with most of his face covered by a shadow._

_After a few minutes, he had to take a turn to the right and straight into the alley to get to his house, but an idea came up in his mind. He took the turn and went to hide himself in a corner. After a few minutes, the figure came up and looked in the direction Ryder went._

_Seeing that no one was there, the figure turned to the left and walked off._

_"It's that guy" Ryder thought as he remembered seeing Kiba at school. "Why was he tailing me?" he asked himself._

_Seeing that Kiba did not notice him peeping in the corner, he decided that it was his turn to follow him. _

_Eventually, Ryder saw him enter the gates of Kuoh Academy._

_"Why is he returning there?" he asked himself_

_Knowing that there was no one to answer him, he continued to tail him inside the school ground. Eventually he saw Kiba enter the Occult Research Club. Making sure he wasn't seen, he approached the building and move around it to look for an open window. Luckily for him, there was one near enough to the people inside for him to eavesdrop._

_"Buchou, you were right. A fallen angel had made contact with him. They are going on a date this Sunday." Kiba said._

_"I see, just like with Issei Hyoudou, huh?" Rias said while thinking about this situation._

_"So, what are we gonna do? What if they both get killed at the same time?" asked Akeno standing beside her._

_"The only thing we can do right now is make preparations immediately. The rest..is up to them" Rias finished._

_**Outside the window.**_

_"A fallen angel? I'm getting targeted be a fallen angel?" Ryder thought to himself. He then discretely walked away from the building to avoid notice. When he reached the school gate, he ran to his house._

_"Fucking Great! . . !" he said in anger._

_"I gotta go inform Drago about this!" he said an ran even faster._

**So how is it? Did I screw it up?**

**I hope I did not.. well, pls review and tell me.**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP? I'm sorry I took so long to write the 2****nd**** chapter. The reason is, I won't deny it, laziness. I went on a trip to India with my family and I was hit by a big wave of laziness.**

**Well, that's all**

**Also thank you guys for the reviews, favs and follows. This got me out of my laziness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

…..

Ryder was running to his house at speeds that not even the most athletic human could hope to match, which really amazed the few people he passed on his way. He had only one thing in mind, to inform Drago of what he heard just now. When he arrived at his house, he quickly reached to open the door but then stopped as something just crossed his mind.

"Wait. No, maybe I shouldn't tell him" he whispered to himself and lowered his hand.

"_After all, this might be a chance to find out where HE is" _he thought angrily and put his hand on his clawed necklace. He closed his eyes as an old memory came back to his mind.

**MEMORY START**

_An eight year old Ryder Jefferson was peeking through the empty spaces in the wooden floor of the attic of his house. He stayed there silently, just as his father told him to and listened carefully to the conversation between his father and another man who he did not recognized at first._

"_Who are you and what are you doing here at this time?" the father asked._

"_Good Evening Mr. Jefferson. I am called Kokabiel and for what I am doing here, well I am looking for a little boy who lives in this house." The man, now known as Kokabiel, spoke in a condescending voice._

"_R-ruby?" the father said in a low voice and continued_

"_What do you want with my son? Did he get into any kind of trouble?"_

"_Something like that, yes. Your son has something that belongs to me" Kokabiel said and took a few steps towards the father_

"_And I want it back" he said in a tone that said 'Now'._

"_Well he's not here at the moment" the father told him, trying to make him go away._

"_It that so?" Kokabiel said and took a few more steps, which made the father take a few steps back and try to discreetly take his knife, that laid on the coffee table behind him. _

"_That's too bad then" Kokabiel spoke in his condescending voice and stabbed the other man with a spear of light._

"_ACK!" the father had felt something in his stomach and looked down to see the spear lounged there._

_IN THE ATTIC_

_*GASP* Ryder quickly cover his mouth with his hand as he was too scared that the man who just stabbed his dad had heard him._

_BACK DOWNSTAIRS_

_The father's legs had given up on him and he fell in his own pool of blood. He used his last strengths to turn around and lay on his back. When he did it he saw his son looking at him, tears flowing down his eyes as he tried his best not to scream and cry. He looked at his son in his eyes and mouthed the 'shhhh' sound to tell him to keep quiet. This, apparently went unnoticed by the killer who went to look around the house._

"_Damn it! He was right, I can't feel him anywhere." Kokabiel said to himself, slightly enraged by this._

"_Well, no matter. I'll have my men look for him. It shouldn't take too long before they find the brat." He said and turned to leave through the door._

_When he got out, he sprouted out his wings and flew away, not noticing that Ryder was watching him, eyes wide open, through the small window of the attic._

"_w-what is he" Ryder asked himself as he watched black feathers lay down on the ground from the sky._

_He then quickly shrugged that off and ran down to where his dad lay. He walked slowly towards him with tears flowing down his eyes. He kneeled down next to his dad, uncaring that he got blood on him and tried calling him, hoping that his dad would wake up. Seeing that he was not waking up, Ryder started to cry his heart out._

_Soon enough, all the people nearby got out of their house to see where the cries were coming from only to find a boy all covered in blood, hugging dearly his deceased father and screaming at the top of his lungs. Later on that night, the sounds of police sirens had filled the air._

**MEMORY END**

*Grunts* "Kokabiel" Ryder growled with a lot of venom in his voice, not noticing the Black flames that appeared and started to swirl around him. Realizing that he had accidentally summoned his magic, he quickly calmed his anger down and dissipated the flames.

"I'll find you and make you pay" he then opened the door and went inside. He walked towards the stairs to go in his room but was then called by his partner, Drago, who was watching a movie on their 110 inches flat screen.

"Oi, welcome back!"

"Thanks." Ryder simply replied and continued towards his room, deep in thought, which did not go unnoticed by Drago.

"Something on your mind?" he asked

"No, just….tired. I'm going in my room now"

"Hm, okay then" he said and turned back to the movie.

**TIMESKIP: SUNDAY**

Ryder was currently waiting for Yuuma at the rendezvous point they've decided the day before. It's been a week since they've been dating. Every day after school, they went to a coffee house and spent time together. There was something off though. Ryder knew that her 'cute and innocent' thing was just and act, but… there was something else. Every time they met, Yuuma seemed to be…Sick? She would start shaking every now and then and always said it was because she felt cold.

Ryder was wondering why she was like that but then shrugged that thought off and took it as an act too. But he was still wondering why she hasn't arrived yet. He then got his answer from a message on his Iphone saying;

"_I'm having a family meeting. I'll be a little late – Yuuma"_

"Yeah right, probably discussing on how she'll strike with her friends." Ryder whispered to himself as he eyed the message. He was then brought out of his musings by someone passing him a leaflet. He then heard the person speak.

"We'll grant you your wish" Ryder looked up from his phone and saw a girl wearing a rather sexy bat outfit. He did not question her attire simply out of politeness and just took the leaflet and put it in his pocket without even glancing at it.

A few minutes later, Yuuma had finally arrived and they started their date. They went to an amusement park and spent the day eating sweets and doing the various kinds of attractions. After spending a full day there, they decided that they had enough and so went on their way back home. Along the way, the sun had started to set and so Yuuma had insisted that they take a shortcut through the park. At a certain point, they arrived at a fountain and stopped.

"_Is she going to strike now?"_ Ryder thought as she let go of his hand and walked towards the fountain.

"It sure was fun today" she said in a sweet voice and turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah"

"Ne, Ryder-kun. Can I ask you something?" she said and walked towards him.

"In honor of our first date, I would like you to do something for me" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really? Me too" he said which surprised her, but she quickly shrugged it off and continued.

"Will you die for me?"

"…"

She then took a step back and did what Ryder thought was the most stupid and weirdest yet very alluring transformation he's ever seen. She looked older now and even more seductive. She now wore what looked like an S&M outfit and two giant feathery wings spurted out of her back and her eyes were darker and colder now. She then spoke in such a condescending voice that was really getting on his nerves.

"I apologize Ryder-kun but I've been given orders to eliminate you, as you are too great of a threat to us for pocessing a powerful sacred gear" She then materialized what looked like a light spear. It glowed of a bright red color.

"Sacred what?" he asked obviously confused but she ignore his question.

"Oh, I've been waiting for so long to kill you. I had felt that power that's inside of you since our first meeting here. It was…sickening, to say the least. So~ wicked, that I had a hard time retaining myself from puking every time we've met." She then closed her eyes, bringing her other hand on her cheek and continued blabbing with a hint of redness on her face.

"Such a waste though, to have to kill such a handsome and sweet guy like you. I might even have fallen for y-"

"**DARKNESS DRAGON IRON FIST!" **Ryder cut her off by landing a devastating blow on her face, which sent her flying straight through the fountain behind her and landed on the ground a couple of meters away.

"Sorry but hearing the real you talk is really annoying" he said as he walked towards her downed body. She lifted herself up.

"W-what s-strength. H-how?" she asked in disbelief as she looked at him.

"I'm stronger than I look." He said nonchalantly with a shrug and continued walking.

"Now for your other question, no I won't die for you" he said in a mocking voice.

"Tch!"

"And now it's my turn." He said and looked at her seriously.

"Do you know a guy named Kokabiel?" he asked coldly, which sent shivers down her spine.

"K-kokabiel-sama" she said shocked that this human knew about one of the leaders of the fallen angels.

"Hmm, so you do know him." Ryder said and continued marching towards her menacingly.

"So, where is he?"

"Tch, like I'll answer to a lowly human like you" she said and summoned two more spears and threw them at him. Ryder just sidestepped them easily, which shocked her even more. Ryder did not give her time to anything else and engulfed himself in black flames and shot towards her like a bullet and kneed her hard in the stomach, which caused her to vomit some blood. He then used the momentum to spun around his leg and send her flying through the trees that surrounded them on both sides. Yuuma's body flew straight through a couple of trees and landed again few meters away from Ryder, creating a path of downed trees. From where he stood, Ryder looked at Yuuma and saw that she had passed out. He started walking towards her, deciding if he should kill her or not.

"Hmm, maybe I should take her home and get my answers lat-ACK!" he grunted as he felt great pain in his left leg. He looked down and saw a purple spear of light lounged in there. He kneeled down and turned around to see where it came from but then got stabbed in the chest by another spear. He fell down on his back as he looked at his attacker**. **The attacker was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She spoke in condescending tone much like Yuuma.

"To think that a human like you would know magic and defeat Raynare so easily. This is truly outraging!" he heard her say as she flew and landed next to the now named Raynare. She then lifted Raynare's unconscious body up and flew off to wherever their base is, leaving alone Ryder in a pool of blood.

"S-shit! I was so caught up on getting my answers that I forgot about my surroundings" he said in a pained voice. He turned over and laid on his chest and coughed some more blood.

"*grunts* am I really gonna die like this? Alone because of a stupid mistake?" he asked himself. He then remembered everything he lived through. The time he spent with his dad back in his old town. The day he met Drago…. The day Kokabiel killed his dad.

"No…I still have to make him pay" he said and lifted himself to his feet, despite feeling the pain.

"I trained with Drago for 9 years for this!" he said and started walking towards the exit to find someone for help, leaving behind a trail of blood. He had been limping for 15 minutes now and was still quite far from the exit. With each step he took he lost more blood and his vision was fading away.

At a certain point, his legs gave up on him and he fell to the ground. Yet, he did not give up on this desperate attempt and used his arms to crawl there.

Not long after, his arms also gave up on him because of the blood lost. Now he was immobilized, he realized**(hey that rhyms!)** that he was not going to make it and so laid down his head, yet he just couldn't give up. Then the sound of a cough caught his attention. He lifted his head and looked in front of him only to see a boy who he recognized as Issei Hyoudou. He too had been killed by a fallen angel.

"_So, he too, huh?" _he thought and laid his head again.

Unknown to him a piece of paper shot out of Issei's pocket and flew to the sky. Then a brief flash of light appeared and was replaced by a red circle which looked to be from the occult. The circle increased in size and descended to the ground slowly, revealing two figures from within it. These two figures were Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

"So you're the one who called me. Very well then, since death is upon you, I'll gladly take you in." Rias said and gestured to Akeno, who then summoned objects with appeared to be chess pieces, which she put in front of Issei.

"I command thee, Hyoudou Issei, on my name Rias Gremory!"

8 pawns floated in the air and went over to Issei's chest.

"Become my servant and walk these lands as a Devil!"

Slowly the pawns sank into his chest.

"Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as a member of my peerage"

A small glow emitted from his body but then quickly disappeared, showing that the resurrection was complete. Rias and Akeno watched as Issei gasped for breath, he was alive. Now they only had to heal him, which they have to do manually. The two of them were about to lift him up when they heard a cough from behind. They both turned to the noise only to be shocked when they saw Ryder. But what shocked them the most was when they saw the long trail of blood behind him.

"Did he crawl all the way here like this?" Akeno asked as they ran towards him. Upon reaching, they were even more surprised to see how badly injured he was. His left leg had a big hole in it and was only held by some thin flesh. It looked like it was about to detach from his body any time now if moved. There was an even bigger hole in his chest, where the blood flowed out the most. They both gasped when they found out he was still alive. Anybody else would have bleed out long ago, not even able to move an inch. But this boy had crawled all the way here and was still breathing.

"Akeno! Take Hyoudou and go heal him at his place!" Rias ordered and Akeno complied without questioning her.

"Yes! Buchou!" she said and took Issei away.

Then when Rias was left alone, she had found herself very impressed by the boy's will to live but also about to tear up as she watched him agonize in deep pain. She knew this would happen, but let things happen as she wanted an easy way to get powerful servants, as much as she did not like getting them this way. And now she was starting to feel guilty for it.

There was only one thing she could do now.

She snapped her fingers and a flash of light appeared in her hands. When the light died, her remaining chess pieces appeared and she put them near him. She then proceeded to recite the needed incantation to meld one of the pieces with him. Nothing happened. She frowned and tried again.

Still nothing.

Frowning, Rias tried to figure out why none of her pieces worked. It seems like none of them were compatible with him. Or maybe the boy required something more powerful for the resurrection to work.

"_And this is a bonus!"_

Her eyes widened as she remembered something her brother gave her long ago. It was an evil piece her brother gave her along with her other pieces when she reached the age to start her peerage. But it was different from the other pieces. It was mutated.

It didn't look like any other piece she had ever seen and had a deep red glow to it. Until now, she never used it as she did not know if it was a pawn or a knight or any other piece.

She then summoned her mutated piece and stared at it for a second. Did her brother foresee something like this?. Shrugging that thought off, she placed the mutated piece on Ryder's chest and proceeded with the incantation again.

"I command thee, Ryder R. Jefferson, on my name Rias Gremory!"

This time something happened. The red glow of the piece became even brighter.

"Become my servant and walk these lands as a devil!"

The mutated piece slowly sank into his chest and a bright red light was emitted from his body.

"Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as a member of my peerage!"

She finished and the light died down. She heard him gasp for air as he looked up to her. Their eyes met for a second before he lost consciousness .

"From now on…live for my sake" she said softly before getting him home for healing.

**Aaaaand that's it! tell me what you think, kay!**

**Ryder's harem,**

**Main: Rias**

**Other: Akeno,Rossweiss,Koneko,Raynare.**

**And maybe even Grayfia, just to mess with Sirzechs. Hehe**

**Issei's harem,**

**Main: Asia**

**Other: Irina, Xenovia**


End file.
